See You Soon
by Misterysmile
Summary: "Pronto" es quizás una palabra con un significado muy amplio, nadie había sido capaz de determinar aún a cuánto tiempo exacto se refería. Y a Aki le estaba tocando esperar demasiado.


**Historia para el reto de San Valentín de "INAZUMA SAVE!". Si tú, que estás leyendo esto, decides darle una oportunidad, espero que disfrutes de la lectura tanto como yo disfruté en escribirla :)**

* * *

 **Autor:** Misterysmile

 **Género:** Hurt/Comfort y Romance

 **Pareja:** Ichinose x Aki

 **Advertencias:** One-shot

 _Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que le vio, quizá demasiado. Y tal vez por eso su loco corazón latía demasiado fuerte cuando le recordaba, o sentía punzadas cuando caía en la cuenta de que se encontraba muy lejos de ella.

Se escribían cartas, postales, a veces hablaban por teléfono, podía escuchar su voz.

Pero no era suficiente.

Para Aki Kino no era suficiente y encontrarse tan alejada de Ichinose Kazuya comenzaba a parecerle insoportable.

Le echaba de menos, lo admitía, le echaba de menos puesto que él era su adorado amigo de la infancia, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que no era solo por eso, pues también había sido muy amiga de Domon Asuka y a él no le veía de la misma forma.

Su mente navegó por aquel mar a veces turbado que eran sus recuerdos, rememorando el aquel preciso instante donde tuvo que despedirse de él. Otra vez.

Ya habían pasado años de eso. Y recordó por aquel entonces abrazarle, llorar en su hombro, rogarle que se quedase un poco más y susurrar lo mucho que le echaría de menos. Pero entonces la amable voz de una chica joven hablando por la megafonía del aeropuerto recordó a los pasajeros de su vuelo que ya debían embarcar. En aquel instante las manos de Aki se aferraron a él con más fuerza que al principio, pero a su pesar, tuvieron que separarse. Aunque le doliese a ella. Aunque les doliese a ambos. Y entonces él la miró por unos lapsos de segundo antes de darle un beso en la frente.

Un beso que decía sin necesidad de palabras que pronto se volverían a ver.

Pero "Pronto" es quizás una palabra con un significado muy amplio, nadie había sido capaz de determinar aún a cuánto tiempo exacto se refería. Y a Aki le estaba tocando esperar demasiado.

* * *

La joven de cabellos verdes caminaba por la zona comercial de la ciudad con una bolsa en sus manos que justificaba haber hecho algunas compras momentos antes. Se dirigía a casa, donde tal vez encontraría a Tenma entrenando en el jardín de su bloque. Ese pequeño era, a veces, simplemente demasiado soñador. Se parecía a Endo pero también le recordaba un poco a Ichinose. Quizá era por aquella actitud entusiasta y el brillo en sus ojos, o tal vez por su gran sonrisa.

Sus ojos miraron al frente, una pequeña línea curva dibujándose en sus labios ante ese último pensamiento. Echaba de menos la sonrisa de Ichinose, esa que ponía cuando se sentía verdaderamente feliz y que provocaba que ella se sintiese feliz también.

Una suave brisa meció sus cortos cabellos y pensó entonces en comprarle algo de merendar a Tenma. Un pequeño dulce como detalle o galletas tal vez. Detuvo su caminar frente al supermercado más cercano y lo que no esperó fue encontrarse allí a una vieja conocida y gran amiga.

* * *

-Pues sí, tengo planeado prepararle un gran pastel de chocolate a Endo para mañana –Informó Natsumi con una pequeña sonrisa ilusionada y una cesta de la compra cargada de ingredientes.

A Aki ya se le había olvidado. Se encontraban a trece de febrero, mañana sería catorce, San Valentín. Enrojeció levemente por haber sido tan despistada pero en los últimos años no lo había celebrado con nadie y por eso no le prestaba mucha atención a la fecha.

Por unos momentos se sintió feliz por Natsumi y por todas aquellas parejas que aprovechaban la ocasión para pasar un día realmente bonito. Las chicas acostumbraban a entregar chocolates a sus enamorados, chocolates que ellos debían devolver en el Día Blanco si eran correspondidas. Pero al mismo tiempo también sintió celos y eso la hizo sentir miserable. Aunque, bueno, tal vez no lo calificaría como celos, pero sí como el deseo de tener a su lado a su persona importante por esas fechas también. Si fuera así, Aki también prepararía chocolates y los presentaría en una caja roja con un lazo rosa. Pero nada de chocolates industriales, no, ella también hornearía unos muy buenos.

En fin, solo esperaba que Natsumi no se equivocase respecto a la sal y el azúcar. Si no, su pobre marido luego pescaría un gran dolor de estómago y un mal sabor de boca.

* * *

Una vez se despidió de la castaña, Aki salió del lugar encaminándose de nuevo a su casa y esperando no entretenerse más por el camino.

Al final decidió comprarle a Temma unas galletas con chispas de chocolate, no eran gran cosa y estaba claro que las que ella horneaba cuando tenía tiempo libre sabían mejor, pero estaba segura de que ese jovencito apreciaría mucho el detalle.

Acabó pasando por la el puente de la Rivera del Río una vez cayó el atardecer, un lugar simbólico para ella y donde siempre quedarían resquicios del equipo que fueron antes. No pudo evitar detenerse a mirar el horizonte por unos segundos embelesada, pues los colores que formaba el cielo, anaranjados, rosados, violetas en algunos tramos, rojos, eran sencillamente preciosos y solo se podían apreciar en aquel momento del día.

Entonces deseó tener a su lado a alguien para compartir ese paisaje y poder tomarle de la mano. Pero sabía bien que ese alguien, sí, su persona especial, por ahora no podía encontrarse con ella y acabó sonriendo de nuevo. Se resignó a conformarse con lo que tenía pero eso no significaba que sus esperanzas murieron. Quizás ese momento soñado llegaría algún día.

Solo esperaba que fuese pronto.

* * *

Como esperaba, encontró a Tenma agotado luego del durísimo entrenamiento que se impuso a sí mismo y que se prolongó hasta casi el anochecer. Le otorgó las galletas que le había comprado, aunque era demasiado tarde así que acabó aconsejándole que se las guardase para mañana mejor.

Una vez entró por la puerta de su casa, Aki sintió un gran alivio, una sensación gratamente reconfortable pues parecía que no hubiese pisado su hogar en años, aunque solo había estado una tarde fuera realmente. Acomodó sus compras como pudo, se puso ropa cómoda y se dispuso a hacer la cena, algo ligero. Picó unas cuantas verduras para la sopa de miso y de acompañante un poco de pescado y comenzó a cenar. Pero la cena fue silenciosa, demasiado. La única compañía que tenía en momentos como ese era solo su televisión.

Con cierto aburrimiento, acabó tomando el control de ésta entre sus delicados dedos. Quiso cambiar el canal puesto que a esas horas solo daban programas de humor y, aunque le gustasen, ahora no tenía ganas de ver eso.

Como si se tratase de una obra del destino que tomase aquella decisión, al llegar a un canal de deportes dejó el cuenco de sopa que estaba bebiendo en la mesa y sus ojos se abrieron como si hubiese presenciado algo verdaderamente impactante.

Japón contra Estados Unidos. En directo. En el Estadio Internacional de Yokohama. Un partido de fútbol.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al ver una figura bastante conocida tras la pantalla del televisor, controlando el balón con ingenio y maestría. Su corazón latió en esos instantes con fuerza, con tanta fuerza que sintió que se le iba a salir del pecho.

Casi sin pensarlo, acabó levantándose de su asiento y acercándose al aparato temblorosa. Sus dedos acabaron tocando el monitor, y sintió como si ese cristal frío fuese lo único que la separase de él.

* * *

Ichinose Kazuya era ahora un prestigioso jugador de la selección estadounidense. Con tan solo diecinueve años tuvo la suerte ser fichado en un equipo profesional y es por eso que le había tocado distanciarse de ella de esa manera.

Aki estuvo llorando casi toda la noche. Todavía ni se explicaba cómo ni porqué, solo sabía que el pecho le dolía. Si él había pisado Japón para un partido, ¿por qué no se lo dijo? ¿Por qué ni siquiera fue a verla?

No hubo llamadas, ni cartas como usualmente, nada.

Miles de lágrimas empapaban su almohada por segundos, o al menos fue así hasta que acabó dormida por agotamiento. La luna en lo alto del cielo nocturno fue el único testigo de su dolor.

* * *

Despertó a la mañana siguiente con el ruido del timbre. Este resonó repetidas veces por toda la casa y no tuvo más remedio que salir de la cama sintiéndose verdaderamente cansada. Su cuerpo parecía pesarle una tonelada, como si estuviese hecha de plomo. Pero ese tipo de malestar no era solo físico, sino emocional también. Tal vez se sentía así porque pasó una mala noche, apenas durmió nada entre llantos y cuando por fin lo consiguió tuvo un sueño realmente desagradable.

Acabó estirándose y acudió hasta la puerta, maldiciendo a quien quiera que estuviese fuera de su piso por asaltarla a las… ¿Qué hora era, por cierto? Abrió los ojos aterrada, el reloj del salón marcaba casi las doce en esa mañana de sábado.

Suspiró resignándose a recibir a su visita en pijama aunque en el fondo se avergonzaba por ello. Usualmente no se mostraba con esas pintas de recién levantada y solía ser bastante madrugadora. Se dio dos palmadas en las mejillas para espabilarse un poco y abrió al fin antes de pensárselo dos veces para no arrepentirse. Se sintió gratamente aliviada al ver de quién se trataba.

Era Tenma.

Y puesto que él era como de su familia, tenía la suficiente confianza como para mostrarse con aquel vago aspecto.

-¡Aki –nee! ¡Aki-nee! –ella parpadeó ante el llamado todavía algo adormilada. Por el contrario, el muchacho parecía verdaderamente inquieto y entusiasmado por algo, con más energías de lo común y sus ojitos brillaban- ¡Hay alguien abajo que ha venido verte!

Le pareció raro entonces. ¿Alguien vino a verla? Pero si ese día no…

-¡Date prisa, nee-san! ¡Te prometo que es alguien muy especial! – Y sin decir más, la tomó de la mano con decisión y antes de que ella pudiese objetar nada, ya estaban bajando las escaleras y dirigiéndose a la entrada del bloque de apartamentos.

¡P-PERO ESPERA! ¡¿En pijama?! ¡¿E-en plena calle?!

Este chico era como un vendaval.

* * *

Aki sintió como si un nudo atravesase su garganta, su voz estaba atascada y era incapaz de respirar correctamente, por no hablar de que se había quedado en blanco y no sabía siquiera cómo reaccionar.

Le tenía enfrente. Sí, a él. A Ichinose. Y parecía tan real que por unos momentos sintió miedo de estirar su mano y que todo se tratase de un espejismo, de un producto de su imaginación.

¿Estaba soñando? ¿E-esto era real?

Miró a su amigo de la infancia de arriba abajo. Estaba algo más alto desde la última que le vio, con un aspecto levemente más adulto, más varonil que aquel joven de diecinueve años al que vio por última vez en aquel frío aeropuerto. Pero si había algo que no había cambiado de él –y estaba segura de que jamás podría cambiar- Era su sonrisa.

Aquella sonrisa grande y brillante, aquella que había recordado miles de veces y con la que había soñado otras cientos.

Su corazón comenzó a bombear fuerte y, con sus manos temblorosas, lo único que atinó fue a llevarlas a su pecho para intentar calmar aquellos latidos tan rápidos y desenfrenados.

Él dio un paso y luego otro. Y ella solo quiso gritarle miles de cosas, pues se sentía ente llena de felicidad y cabreada a la vez, cabreada porque no le avisó de que vendría a Japón, pero al final no pudo hacer nada. El chico se había lanzado a rodearla con sus brazos en una milésima de segundo sin que ella pudiese reaccionar.

-Te he echado de menos, Aki –Fue lo que le susurró él suavemente al oído.

Los ojos de la peliverde entonces se inundaron de lágrimas. Lágrimas porque podía sentirle, tocarle, le estaba abrazando, podía escuchar su voz y no se trataba de un sueño. Aquel aroma a ropa limpia que ya casi había olvidado inundó sus fosas nasales. Y acabó correspondió el abrazo comenzando a sollozar por todo lo que había aguantado en estos años sin él a su lado.

-Quería darte una sorpresa.

¡Oh! Él y sus malditas sorpresas.

Tenma a un lado sonreía de manera brillante alegrándose por la peliverde.

Y Aki se dio cuenta de que su momento tan esperado tal vez había llegado ya, de que este año no pasaría un San Valentín sola y de que tal vez podría hornear ricos chocolates caseros.

Acabó aferrándose al pecho del castaño, y éste acabó tomando las mejillas de la peliverde entre sus manos para limpiar sus lágrimas.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, sonriendo y sonrojados.

Sus rostros quedaron demasiado cerca.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Bueeeno! Hasta aquí el One-shot ^^ La verdad es que no tenía planeado que me quedase tan largo pero estoy contenta con el resultado. No repasé las dos últimas escenas por falta de tiempo pero espero que esta lectura haya sido de su agrado.**

 **Ante todo, muchas gracias por pasarse por aquí :)**

Hora de la publicación - 22:55

 **Y sin más que decir, me despido ^^**

 **Bye bye~~ Nos leemos :3**


End file.
